Un Escaso Festival Midgardiano
by LaydaMGD
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ONE SHOOT. OC. Loki es convencido de viajar a Midgard a celebrar Halloween por Stephanie, una amiga...¿o más que eso? ¡Loki descubre algo nuevo llamado "amor"! *No sé dar resúmenes, lo siento. Créditos a su respectivo autor dentro.*


Hola, ésto es un one-shoot que me encontré en tumblr y se me hizo muy pero muy tierno y decidí traducirlo x3

El one-shoot y el OC **NO** me pertencen, le pertencen a: "tornapartwithlove"

Yo sólo me ocupe de hacer la traducción porque, bueno, me gustó xD

Acá el link:torna_partwith_love._tumb _lr /post/65645867535/ halloween-special-a-meager-midgardian-festival *sólo quitenle el guión bajo*

Y bueno, creo que ya quedó claro lol así que, aunque ya pasó Halloween, lo traduzco. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí:D

**Un Escaso Festival Midgardiano**.

"Ven conmigo" me dijo. "¿Por favor?"

Evité mirarla a los ojos - o ver su cara en absoluto. Sabía que si la veía, no me negaría. Me había estado rogando para ir a Midgard con ella para un festival que nombró como "Halloween" durante semanas. Yo realmente no sabía por qué ella estaba tan entusiasmada con eso.

"¡Va a ser divertido! Las personas se visten con trajes, y habrá noches de terror... monstruos, fantasmas, esqueletos, zombis... "

"No suena divertido para mí" Fruncí el ceño. Saqué un libro de la estantería. "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre eso?"

"¡Pero lo es! ¡Lo sé porque lo he celebrado una vez! Por favor, Loki, ven conmigo." Enmarcó la "o" en la última sílaba. "Yo no quiero ir sola..." se quejó.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia ella instintivamente - gran error. Sus ojos oscuros estaban muy abiertos y su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente en un puchero. La mirada era - era - ¡agh, puedo la puedo ni describir! Pero se rompió mi resolución.

Su rostro se iluminó el momento en que suspire. "¿Cuándo es?"

"A fin de de mes" chilló y me abrazó. "¡Yay! ¡Te quiero, Loki! ¡Eres el mejor!"

Rodé los ojos.

En la noche de "Halloween", me encontré con Stephanie en las puertas del palacio. Cabalgó sobre Nebula, sonriendo felizmente y yo monté mi propio corcel.

"¿Vamos?" me dijo y asentí con la cabeza. Viajamos en el Bifrost.

Llegamos al medio de un bosque midgardiano. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba oscuro, y extrañamente tranquilo. "Por aquí " dijo Stephanie, señalando la única fuente de luz que parecía haber en el lugar. Cuando salimos, nos encontramos en el borde de un pequeño pueblo rural. Ahí, cientos de midgardianos con todo tipo de trajes ridículos merodeaban.

"Ponte el casco" Stephanie elevó la voz y sus ojos brillaban "¡Va a ser increíble!" Miré a mi alrededor y sacudí la cabeza, un poco consternado por la idea. "Ash, bien..." dije decepcionado. "Por lo menos nuestro equipo de Asgard se destaca ..." murmuró, cogiendo su sonrisa de nuevo.

Me arrastró por todo el campo. Visitamos cada mesa, cada puesto y todos los vendedores que habían. Me resistí, sí, pero con el tiempo me volví menos irritado. Sólo con ver lo feliz que se hizo Stephanie me pareció que valía la pena. Empecé devolviéndole la sonrisa cada vez que ella me enseñaba algo, no parecía tan aburrido después de todo.

Después de mucho tiempo, la única cosa que no habíamos hecho parecía ser la de unirse a una gran cola de gente esperando para algo. Me uní a la línea con Stephanie sin tener ni idea de qué se trataba.

"Es un paseo" me explicó. "Vamos a estar en un carro y nos llevara a dar un paseo. Y se supone que debe dar miedo ".

Justo en ese momento, se escuharon gritos y gruñidos a nuestras espaldas.

Yo estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando alguien la empujó hacia adelante. Llegué a Stephanie, sosteniéndola. Fruncí el ceño. -Pero yo no he dicho nada- la pareja detrás de nosotros parecía estar empujando. La chica estaba vestida desde el cuello hasta los pies en cuero negro, con una máscara del mismo color que cubría la mitad de su rostro. El hombre llevaba una máscara de una bestia en la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Stephanie.

"Sí, claro" dijo ella, sin importarle en absoluto.

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta con curiosidad cuando escuchamos un gruñido detrás de nosotros. El hombre detrás de nosotros estaba abrazando a la chica, y al ver ese espectáculo algo se agitó en mi corazón y mis manos se estremecieron. La lucha contra la tentación de tener a Stephanie así también. Me dí un vistazo hacia ella, que había vuelto a mirar al frente de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos más de espera, finalmente llegó nuestro turno. Nos subimoa al coche pequeño, sin apenas espacio para mis piernas. Stephanie estaba emocionada, saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. Tuve que reírme de su entusiasmo.

Y tengo que admitir que no sabía que ella era valiente. Esta fue una nueva faceta suya que nunca había visto. Cuando la gente detrás de nosotros gritaba y chillaba, Stephanie simplemente decía "oooh" y se reía, señalando las cosas para que las viera. No le presté atención a todas las criaturas aburridas que nos rodeaban y mis ojos estaban fijos en Stephanie, mientras saltaba, gritaba y reía. En secreto, disfruté como con cada salto, se inclinaba cada vez más hacia mí.

El coche se detuvo de repente en medio de la oscuridad. Stephanie miró a su alrededor, confundida... y entonces una figura, parecía una persona, y salía deéste una sustancia pegajosa y parecida a la sangre, emitiendo un grito desagradable. Stephanie gritó y cayó sobre mí, y la atrapé justo a tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sin embargo, su grito no era nada comparado con el sonido ensordecedor que venía detrás de nosotros.

Miré hacia atrás mientras sostenía Stephanie para ver a la chica vestida de cuero escondida detrás de su amigo. El monstruo estaba volando hacia el hombre, pero cambió de forma - la nariz y la boca sobresalían y se convirtió en un hocico, y el pelo brotó en toda su cabeza - en pocos segundos se había convertido en lo que parecía un lobo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver una vez en su transformación y una vez más cuando él literalmente gruñó y ladró flotando. Vi como se dio la vuelta yendo hacia otro midgardiano.

Stephanie se agitó contra mi pecho y ganó mi atención de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" le pregunté acariciando su cabello.

"S-sí," tartamudeó, "Sólo... me tomó por sorpresa."

"Eso fue un grito," comenté, y comencé a reírme por la reacción de Stephanie y de la chica de atrás. Miré a la chica, que estaba sentada en posición vertical ya.

"Loki", Stephanie golpeó mi hombro ligeramente por reírme de ellos, haciendo un mohín. Sonreí con descaro a ella, y luego lancé otra mirada al hombre a su lado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

En definitiva, un viaje aburrido si no fuera por Stephanie. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todas las midgarnianas en trajes. Entendí que esta noche era una oportunidad para ellos para vestirse e impresionar a la gente, pero Stephanie era mucho más bella que cualquiera de ellas sin siquiera disfrazarse. Tomé su mano y caminé orgullosamente con ella a mi lado, a sabiendas de que muchos hombres tenían sus ojos en ella.

"Es hora de ir a casa." le dije mientras caminábamos. Stephanie asintió.

Mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia lo que vi en el viaje una vez más. La curiosidad y confusión dentro de mí. Yo sabía que la tecnología midgardiana no era lo suficientemente avanzada como para permitir que un hombre cambiara a formas como esas. Y me di cuenta de algo mágico en el cambio también. Así que le pregunté a Stephanie si sabía algo sobre si el hombre podía transformarse en un lobo- ella era, después de todo, conocedora de Midgard.

Pero Stephanie no creía lo que veía. Ella lo despidió con una sonrisa.

"Steph, ¿no lo viste? Lo digo en serio" insistí.

"Lo que describes suena como un hombre lobo para mí" respondió "Lamento decirte esto, Loki, pero los hombres lobo son sólo criaturas míticas. Lo que viste es probablemente un tipo en un traje ... "

"¡Pero él también vio! ¡El chico que estaba detrás de nosotros en la fila! Steph, es enserio, yo sé de magia cuando la veo. Realmente transformó en un lobo."

Stephanie volvió a reír. "Y yo que pensé que estabas aburrido. ¡Parece que alguien está muy elaborado en el espíritu de Halloween!"

Me di por vencido tratando de convencerla.

"Así que, ¿qué te pareció?" Preguntó mientras caminábamos de regreso al lugar marcado por el Bifrost.

"Sólo un festival midgardiano escaso" me encogí de hombros.

"Pero fue divertido! ¿No te gustó? "Frunció el ceño, obviamente decepcionada por mi respuesta.

"Me gustó estar contigo" la solté antes de morderme la lengua. Maldita sea, me dije a mí mismo ¿Qué fue eso?

Stephanie parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Me di una patada mentalmente. Yo no estaba seguro de por qué dije eso. Stephanie era una amiga, eso era todo, ¿no? No era más que un amiga, una muy cercana. La mejor que tuve.

Pero, ¿era ella más que eso?

Me detuve delante de ella y mis pensamientos me llevaron a lugares aún más peligrosos. Los había bloqueado todos. Pero la forma en que Stephanie me miraba hacía de instinto para que actuara rápido. Con un solo jalón, ella fue presionada contra mí, y la sostuve de la cintura para que no pudiera escapar. "¿L-Loki?"

Y le planté un beso.


End file.
